una vida enamorada
by amoaedward
Summary: bella y alice se conocen de toda la vida. bella se enamora de edward y pasan muchas cosas que complican su romance.¿como terminara esta historia de amor?...E&B/J&A/E&R los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa stephenie meyers la trama es mia leanlo.
1. rutina

Bella y Alice eran muy amigas desde que estaban en las panzas de sus madres. Los padres de ellas eran mejores amigo y por eso los papás de Alice eran los padrinos de Bella y los de esta última eran los padrinos de Alice.

Alice tenía dos hermanos más grandes, Emmet de 22 y Edward de 21. Y Bella tenía un hermano y una hermana más grandes, los cuales eran mellizos. Jasper y Rosalie tenían 22 al igual que Emmet.

Pero todo comienza a cambiar cuando bella se enamora de Edward y empieza a haber un clima amoroso entre todos los jóvenes integrantes de las familias.

Bella pov.

Hoy me levante recordando viejos momentos de mi infancia. Cuando Alice y yo todavía éramos pequeñas y venían jasper, Emmet y Edward a molestarnos.

Pero la vida era diferente ahora que todos habíamos crecido, Alice y yo tenemos 16 años y ellos ya eran unos viejitos. Si se enterarían de lo que estaba pensando me matarían, en especial mi hermano preferido, Jasper.

-bella por favor ya sal de la cama-dijo el tirándose encima mío y aplastándome. Jasper y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, nos llevábamos de maravilla.

-ay Jasper, por favor, estaba pensando- le conteste.

-si? En qué?-dijo él en tono interrogador.

-en cuando éramos unos peques y ustedes molestaban y pensaba en los viejos q están ustedes.-le conté.

-ah sí. Estamos viejos?-me dijo y note su tono chistoso . Me comenzó a hacer cosquillas, y me saco de la cama.

-no seas malo, yo solo digo la verdad.-logre decir entre tantas cosquillas,

Comenzamos a reírnos fuertemente y de pronto a pareció Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos. Entro en mi habitación y se paro delante de nosotros.

-ay por favor parecen patéticos tirados en el piso riéndose. Cuando crecerán de una vez- dijo en su tono de niña presumida.

A comparación de Rosalie yo si me llevaba de diez con Jasper y el no era mi mellizo. Cuando en realidad debería ser al revés.

-discúlpanos Rosalie por molestarte con nuestro ruido-dijo Jasper y se largo a reír muy animadamente.

Nos levantamos los dos y yo me puse a vestirme. Yo era una persona muy simple en cambio Rosalie siempre se vestía elegantemente. Siempre bien vestida.

Me aliste para ir al colegio al que iba bien acompañada por mi amiga Alice.

Jasper, Edward y Emmet, nos llevaban; y nos controlaban con los chicos.

En la puerta del colegio siempre me esperaba mi gran amigo Jacob, el siempre estuvo enamorado de mi pero desde hacía tres años mi corazón ya había sido eclipsado por otra persona.

-bueno chicas ya llegamos-dijo Emmet.

-si gracias chicos por acompañarnos-dije. Salude Emmet dándole el beso en la mejilla que siempre le daba. El era como mi segundo hermano, y él lo sabía.

Luego le di un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo a mi hermano preferido y por ultimo salude a Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Alice también se despidió y se bajo del volvo plateado que por cierto era de Edward pero manejaba Emmet.

-hola bells,como estas?-dijo Jacob y se acerco a abrazarme.

-bien bien, entremos quieres.-le dije.

Y así era todo los días.

Esta era la rutina de mi vida. La que al parecer nunca cambiaba.


	2. un dia de escuela

Entramos al colegio, Jacob iba abrazandome. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada pero me molestaba le hiciera delante de mi hermano, y de sus amigos.

-que te pasa bells que estas callada?-dijo él. Se notaba preocupado.

-nada solo que Jacob… es que no me gustas que te abalances sobre mí delante de mi familia-le conteste.

-oh. Está bien lo siento bella yo solo…- no termino de decir.

-si ya sabemos jake que estas enamorado de ella-le dijo Alice.

A Alice no le agradaba mucho jake pero bueno.

-si ya esta dejemos la conversación ahí por favor-sentencie yo.

Caminamos hasta nuestro curso y nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares de siempre.

-bella, podemos ir de compras después, mis hermanos darán una fiesta en cas ay quiero que vayas hermosa-dijo Alice.

-oh Alice no hace falta, a parte ya tengo lindo vestido.-le dije, ella siempre llevaba de compras y nunca me dejaba pagar.

-Isabella Swan, iras porque yo lo digo y no te quejaras mas, o te las veras con Emmet a la salida.- y comenzó a reírse.

-muy chistosa Alice, Jasper también vendrá a la salida.-le dije sabiendo que por su cabecita y su corazón algo por Jasper ella sentía.

-y a mí qué?-dijo pero que grave error había cometido.

-así que a mí que ya verás.-le dije.

La cara de Alice cambio totalmente. No podía creerlo. Le había ganado por primera vez.

-oh bella por favor no me hagas esto, sabes que tu hermano no me da ni la hora-dijo un poco entre asustada y triste.

-está bien Alice, no diré nada. Igual no sabes que pasa por esa cabecita rubia-le dije.

Entre tanta charla animada, llego el profesor de biología.

-buenos días alumnos.-dijo.

-buenos días profesor-le dijimos todos a coro

La clase comenzó y yo no entendía nada de nada. Necesitaba que alguien me explicara de biología aunque sea un poco y Alice menos que yo entendía. La solución ya la tenía.

-Alice ya sé quién puede explicarnos, pero la idea no te gustara-le dije.

-Haber quien es ese misterioso profesor-largo una pequeña risita nerviosa.

-Jacob-le dije.

-no estás loca, el no me va a querer explicar –me dijo.

-si, si yo de lo pido.- y termino nuestra conversación ahí porque el profesor nos llamo la atención.

Después de proseguir la clase hasta terminar, salimos al receso y lo buscamos a Jacob que siempre se iba con su grupito.

Y ahí estaba el. Se encontraba en el centro del grupo conversando con sus dos mejores amigos, Quil y Embry, eran los dos morochos y de buena contextura física, claro que ninguno de ellos era tan grande como Emmet pero eran bastante fortachones. Sus cabellos estaban cortos, como Jacob. Y en sus brazos derechos llevaban un tatuaje que todo el grupito de ellos tenía, incluyendo Jacob.

El resto del grupo era similar a estos dos, estaban Sam y Emily que eran novios y también se encontraban Paul, Jared, Leah y Seth, estos últimos eran hermanos.

Al vernos llegar, Jacob se acerco a nosotras para ver que sucedía.

-Jacob, necesito que me hagas un favor-le pedí.

-dime bells sabes que hago lo que sea-me dijo.

-bien necesito que nos ayudes con biología a Alice y a mi-le pedí.

-a ti si, pero a Alice?-me dijo.

-por favor.-le suplique.

-está bien. Pero les daré clases por separado, sino se van a poner a charlar y no van a entender nada.-dijo él como condición.

-está bien-dijimos las dos a unísono.

El resto del día escolar paso rápidamente. La verdad que Jacob era muy bueno, pero mi corazón ya tenía dueño.


	3. Al shopping!

Al salir nos esperaban Emmet, Edward y Jasper.

Esta vez venían en jeep de Emmet. Nos acercamos y los saludamos. Subimos y Alice le pidió a Emmet que nos llevara al shopping.

-Emmet no le hagas caso- le dije pero con tal de hacerme la contra nos llevo igual.

En el camino Jasper me pregunto sobre Jacob.

-oye bells, que pasa entre tú y Jacob?- dijo él.

-no pasa nada, solo somos amigos, si lo dices por el abrazo es algo habitual.-le dije.

-si ya veo porque todos los días es lo mismo- sentencio él. Y Edward hizo un pequeño comentario.

-si algo habitual demasiado desagradable para mi vista.-lo dijo tan despacio que casi ni lo escucho salvo porque iba al lado de él.

Como inteligente que soy. Se me ocurrió preguntar:

-que dijiste Edward?- jajaja reía por dentro no podía creer que le molestara mi acercamiento a jake, aunque no debía festejar todavía.

Alice que era bastante inteligente como yo le hizo la misma pregunta.

-nada nada que ya sabía que no pasaba nada, tu hermano es un tonto en preguntarte eso sabiéndolo el también.-dijo apresuradamente, era raro de Edward que se preocupara por mi ya que nunca tuvimos una buena relación.

Llegamos al shopping y los chicos decidieron ir a comprarse ropa también, por suerte Jasper había traído su tarjeta de crédito y pagaría lo mío también.

-entremos aquí-dijo Alice y en su cara se asomo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-está bien, viva –dije yo sarcásticamente.

Emmet me miro y se largo a reír, todo el mundo sabía que no me gustaba comprar ropa, nada de moda iba conmigo.

En cuanto entramos allí, nos encontramos con Rosalie, ella nos miro y puso cara de pocos amigos. No entendía como nos odiaba tanto pero en cuanto lo vio a Emmet se nos acerco y nos saludo.

Luego de eso se marcho y se fue a casa.

-yo no entiendo cómo es eso-le dije a Jasper.

-yo si entiendo hermanita-me dijo él y largo una pequeña carcajada.

Alice me hizo probar varios vestido hasta que encontré uno que si me gustaba.

Era rosa con amarillo y naranja.

Estaba muy lindo y a Jasper también le gusto como me quedaba exceptuando que era un poco corto.

-me llevo este-le dije a Alice, la cual empezó a dar brinquitos de felicidad.

-yo ya también encontré el mío- dijo. Era azul un poco simple para lo que es ella, pero me gustaba.

Salimos de ese negocio y fuimos a ver la ropa de los chicos. Tardaron mucho más que nosotras y ya nos moríamos de hambre cuando por fin encontraron lo que cada uno quería.

De ahí nos fuimos a almorzar y después a casa.

Emmet nos dejo en la puerta de casa. Ellos se irían a la suya a terminar de organizar todo para mañana ya que sería la fiesta y hoy por suerte ya era viernes.

Jasper y yo entramos por la gran cochera pero el auto de Rosalie no se hallaba todavía aquí. El y yo festejamos de la alegría, teníamos la casa para nosotros solos.


	4. Confesiones

La casa era inmensa, estaba sola para nosotros dos así que empezamos a joder por toda la casa sin que nadie nos viniera a retar por eso. Ya que Rosalie no se encontraba nos hicimos una pequeña fiestita. Nuestros padres trabajaban todo el día. Mi padre, Charlie, trabajaba de medico en un hospital con mi padrino Carlisle. Mi madre René y mi madrina Esme trabajaban en su negocio en conjunto de wedding planers.

-Jasper-dije yo.

-que bells?-dijo el

-nunca te alejaras de mi no?- le dije.

-nunca bells , nunca-me contesto.

-espero que así sea. Aunque te cases y te vayas me vendrás a visitar seguido?-le pregunte.

-obvio hermanita.-me dijo y me abrazo.

No sabía que me había pasado pero me sentía sentimental. El era todo para mí, a parte del dueño de mi corazón.

Después de un rato en silencio se me vino a la mente preguntarle por Alice.

-oye Jasper, tu y yo somos buenos amigos. Qué onda con Alice?-le pregunte.

-mmm… qué onda con Edward?- dijo él.

-no vale contestar con otra pregunta, yo pregunte primero así que te toca responder-dije en tono medio enojada.

-está bien, me gusta Alice hace bastante pero me parece pequeña.-contesto y agrego- y tu y Edward?-

-no pasa nada de nada-le dije y puse cara de póker.

- si no pasa nada. Suéltalo todo ya-me dijo

-Está bien. Estoy enamorada de Edward desde hace tres años pero no pasa más que eso-le conté todo.

El me miro y me abrazo, algo andaba pasando y no me agradaba, algo sucedía por que a Jasper se le escapo un:

-lo siento bella, lo siento-muy clarito y bajito pronuncio estas palabras.

- Jasper por que lo sientes?-le pregunte.

-no hace falta que te lo diga ahora y menos que te enteres por mi.-me dijo.

Luego me hizo levantarme del sillón y me saco a pasear por el barrio.

Entre el paseo seguimos charlando y le pregunte:

-que piensas hacer con respecto a Alice?-le dije.

-yo?-dijo.

-si vos, dale una oportunidad.-le dije

-está bien pero no le cuentes quiero hacer esto yo solo-me dijo.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la plaza y de repente me empezó a sonar el celular.

Era Jacob. No sabía si atenderlo o no. Finalmente lo atendí.

-hola jake, que necesitas?-le pregunte.

- hola bells, estas ocupada?, quería hablar contigo en persona-me dijo.

-no no hay problema, ahora le aviso a Jasper y voy para allá.-le conteste y colgué.

Tomamos el camino a casa y le dije a Jasper que me llevara hasta la casa de Jacob y que luego se vaya a casa de los Cullen así no estaba solo.

Llegamos a casa y nos subimos en su hermoso auto, un Aston Martin Vanquish 12, y para mi habría un Impala 327, mi auto favorito pero debía esperar un año más.

Me llevo a casa de jake y me despedí de él.

Toque timbre y entre. La casa de Jacob era tan grande como la mía, exceptuando que en ella vivía el y su padre únicamente ya que sus hermanas ya se habían casado y formado su familia.

-bien bells, sube a mi habitación.-me dijo.

Pase y subí por las escaleras a su habitación. Me senté en su cama y espere a que el viniera.

Cuando entro pasó derecho y se sentó a mi lado.

-bella yo… ya sabes lo que siento por ti-me dijo.

-si Jacob lo sé- le dije y por un impulso lo bese. No sé qué paso por mi mente en ese instante pero me sentí bien.

-bells-dijo él.

- Jacob tengo que irme, lo siento-le dije y Salí de su habitación lo más rápido posible. El salió corriendo detrás de mí pero no me alcanzo.

Cuando estaba a 3 cuadras de distancia de su casa, lo llame a Jasper y le pedí que me venga a buscar.


	5. entre hermanos

Yo seguí caminando hasta llegar a la plaza. Cuando estaba en la plaza Jasper me llamo.

-bella donde estas?-dijo preocupado.

- Jasper estoy en la plaza. Después te cuento que sucedió-le dije.

-bueno no te muevas de ahí, ya voy para allá- me dijo.

Jasper tardo diez minutos en llegar. Su cara de preocupación todavía no se le iba.

-Isabella Swan en que estabas pensando?-me dijo y en tono muy enojado.

- en nada Jasper, estoy bien.-le dije.

Me subí al auto y fuimos rápidamente a casa, a Jasper le gustaba ir rápido y la verdad que a mí también me gustaba la adrenalina.

Llegamos a casa y Rosalie ya había llegado nuestra fiesta había terminado.

-bien bien , al fin llegaron. Donde rayos andaban?- pregunto, como si le importara.

-ya no nos molestes Rosalie, soy mayor de edad y ella estaba conmigo, yo soy libre y puedo salir a donde me plazca.-le dijo Jasper enojado.

Nunca tuvimos buena relación con Rosalie, siempre nos habíamos llevado muy mal. Ella siempre se hacia la elegante y nosotros éramos muy simples.

-bien hagan lo que les plazca.- nos dijo Rosalie.

Jasper y yo nos retiramos a la habitación de él.

-bells, no sabes todo lo que te tengo para contar, ya hable con Alice.-me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-si qué bueno, yo también te tengo que contar algo que tal vez no te agrade- le dije.

-bien entonces ya podes ir hablando.-me dijo serio.

-está bien, bese a Jacob – le dije y cerré mis ojos esperando a que me retara. Pero al contrario, se acerco y me abrazo.

-bells que bueno. Ya era hora ese chico a esperado por ti hace mucho y la verdad que es mejor para vos.-me dijo y me dio en beso en la frente.

-si pero por eso te llame para que me vengas a buscar, porque lo bese y Salí corriendo. Todo paso muy rápido-le conté.

-ay bells, cuando aprenderás. Bueno es mi turno. –Dijo y prosiguió.-le confesé a Alice que estoy enamorado de ella y ella me lo confesó a mí, así que te presento a tu cuñada.-me dijo y estaba muy feliz.

Estábamos acostados en su cama cuando sonó el teléfono, era Edward, nos llamaba para invitarnos a comer.

-bells vamos?- me dijo.

-si Jasper espera que me cambio. Avísale a Rose, papá y mamá van directo para allá?-le dije y le pregunte.

-si, salen del trabajo y van.-me contesto.

Lo deje y me fui a mi habitación, me cambie me vestí lo mas bien que pude ya que debía celebrar con mi mejor amiga y cuñada.

Trate de maquillarme pero no pude. Y en eso que intentaba entro Rose a mi habitación.

-bella, quieres que te ayude?-me dijo. Que estaba pasando que Rosalie me ofreció su ayuda.

-si si no te molesta.-le dije.

-lamento tratarte mal, tengo que hablar con Jasper, te debo una gran disculpa, y bueno ven que te maquillo.-me dijo.

Me pinto re bien en tonos claros y me quedaban bonitos, parecía una chica.

-estas muy hermosa bella, ya estas lista.-y diciendo esto se marcho de mi habitación.

Salí al encuentro con Jasper, me vio y se quedo sin habla, Rose iba a demorarse así que nos pidió que vayamos yendo.

Me subí en el auto de él y partimos.


	6. festejando y sufriendo

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Alice salió a recibirnos, ella y Jasper se saludaron con un tierno beso en los labios.

Yo me quede mirándolos con anhelo. En ese instante salió Edward y se me quedo mirando. Yo baje la mirada por la vergüenza y el desvió la mirada hacia los enamorados una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

Emmet salió corriendo me levanto y me llevo adentro a las corridas, me miro y se quedo sin habla. –bells que guapa estas-dijo Emmet.

-gracias-logre decir.

-viste que linda que se pone mi hermanita cuando quiere- le dijo Jasper.

-si veo-dijo Emmet.

Edward no hizo comentario. Su teléfono empezó a sonar, el se disculpo y se marcho. Yo no sabía que sucedía, la cara de pocos amigos que puso Alice me dio un atisbo de que algo no andaba bien.

Mi amiga y yo nos marchamos a su habitación, me conto todo lo de Jasper y yo le conté lo de Jacob. Ella me abrazo y me dijo que lo sentía al igual que Jasper pero tampoco me dio un porqué.

Yo me sentía boba, no podía ser que no me contaran Alice me pregunto si quería que en vez de la fiesta fuéramos a bailar. Pero yo quería estar en la fiesta, quería que Edward me viera y me tomara en cuenta de una vez.

-bells, Alice, a comer,-nos dijo Esme, salimos de nuestra habitación y nos encontramos con que nuestros padres ya estaban allí.

Cenamos y había mucho barullo, Emmet se sentó al lado mío y me preguntaba cosas sobre Rosalie, yo le conteste lo poco que pude y después le pregunte:

-oye Emmet si tan interesado estas en Rosalie, porque no te acercas y le hablas, ella está interesada en vos.-le dije. Emmet me miro con asombro y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego de eso la llamo a Rose y la llevo al jardín.

Después de eso volvieron agarrados de las manos, todos estaban felizmente en parejas, felices.

Y yo estaba sola, muy sola.

-bueno familia que tal si nos vamos, ya es tarde y mañana se tiene que preparar para la fiesta.-dijo mi padre.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos marchamos, Rosalie se fue en su auto, mis padres en el suyo y Jasper y yo en el de él.

Llegamos a casa y me fui a mi habitación. Jasper entro por detrás de mí y se me acerco y me abrazo. - queres que hablemos?-me dijo.

-si pero quiero que me digas porque Alice y vos me piden disculpas y me dicen lo siento-le dije.

-bells yo te quiero mucho y es mejor que te enteres por mí. –Dijo y prosiguió-bella él está saliendo con alguien-

-Jasper habla más claro-le dije no entendía nada.

-que Edward esta de novio, sale con una chica llamada Tania- dijo.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía, se hacía pedazos. No sabía qué hacer, me aferre a Jasper y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente. Después de unos minutos le pedí a Jasper que me disculpara y que se marchara de mi habitación.

Quede sola en la oscuridad, en la oscuridad de mi corazón, cada latido era forzoso, estaba destruida tanto tiempo de amar fue en vano.

Estaba lastimada, herida.

Entre llantos y llantos me quede dormida.


	7. previa

Me levante mas temprano de lo normal, me fui hacia el baño y me duche, trate de sacarme los malos sentimientos de encima y de olvidar todo pero era difícil.

Al terminar me vesti y me iba a desayunar, cuando abri la puerta de mi habitación me encontré con Jasper en el suelo sentado.

Los desperté.

-jasper que haces aca?-le pregunte.

-nada bells, solo te protegía, te escuche llorar casi toda la noche y pensé que quizás en algún momento me necesitarías.-me dijo y me regalo una de sus sonrisas tiernas, a la cual yo solo conteste con una mueca.

-gracias Jasper pero no te hubieras molastedo, yo soy la tonta que pensó que podría tener una oportunidad, como no me di cuenta de eso, como se podría fijar en mi.-le dije metiéndome de nuevo en mi habitación.

Jasper por detrás de mi, también se adentro, nos sentamos en la cama y me abrazo.

-no eres tonta bella, el es el que se pierde esta belleza única-me dijo.

-no, es que seguramente Tania es hermosa a comparación de mi, nadie se fijaría en mi, ni siquiera se como Jacob lo ha hecho.-le conteste.

-bells es que eres linda, ya te lo dijo Emmet , es cuestión que te arregles un poquito y por Edward no te preocupes, pone las fichas a Jacob el es lo mejor para ti-me dijo.

-gracias Jasper voy a intentarlo-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y luego le dije-te felicito-

-por que?-me dijo el.

-por Alice-le dije y le regale una gran sonrisa, estar con el 5 minutos me cambia el humor, el me tranquilizaba cuando estaba nerviosa, me ponía feliz cuando estaba triste, manejaba mis sentimientos demasiado bien.

-gracias, es una gran chica-me dijo, me abrazo y se marcho a cambiarse .

Después de una rato baje a desayunar y me encontré con que mis padres ya no estaban, habían partido a la casa de los Cullen, Rosalie aun seguía aquí alistándose para irse. Jasper y yo seriamos los últimos en ir.

Desayunamos juntos ya que lo espere. Luego me vesti pero no tenia ganas de ir y a parte si no iba se iban a dar cuenta de que algo estaba pasándome.

Jasper me dijo-che bells porque mejor no lo invitas a Jacob y pasas una linda velada?-

-buena idea Jasper , ya lo llamo. Anda yendo que yo lo espero y después voy con el-le dije.

A Jasper mucho la idea no le gusto ya que iba a ir en moto con Jacob pero le pareció buena por mi.

Lo llame a Jacob por teléfono y lo invite y el acepto.

Viajamos juntos y tuvimos una larga charla. Pense que Jacob vendría en moto pero llego en un hermoso impala 327.


	8. mejorando mi estado

Jacob llego y me espero en la puerta. Yo lo tome de la mano y le dije:

-Jacob yo tengo algo para decirte-y me quede mirándolo a los ojos.

-yo también tengo que decirte algo-me dijo y me sonrió.

-bueno empeza vos-le dije muy animada, me sentía muy bien y plena al lado de él.

-bueno bells se que te arrepentís por el beso y bueno yo quería disculparme-me dijo y su sonrisa se esfumo de su cara.

-no Jacob, nada que ver. No me arrepiento. Es más te quería decir algo-le dije y le regale mi sonrisa más bella.

-bueno bells decime que es, sabes que no me gusta esperar-me dijo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Jacob yo te quería decir que quiero que estés a mi lado. –le dije.

El acerco y estábamos cara a cara y me dijo:

-bells eso es lo que yo mas quiero-y concluyo con fogosos beso.

En eso que nos besábamos, escuchamos una bocina. Era Jasper junto a Alice, ella estaba feliz por mí, y Jasper también pero ver así a su hermana pequeña era algo difícil para él.

-bueno bueno, haber si aflojamos y vamos a la fiesta que solo faltan ustedes-dijo Jasper mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Jacob y nosotros nos íbamos acercando al impala.

-está bien, vamos –me dijo Jacob y me ayudo a subir al auto.

Durante el camino el no paraba de sonreír y yo tampoco, el había aplacado mi dolor aunque sea por poco pero lo había logrado. Y yo se lo agradecía.

Creo que mis sentimientos por Jacob siempre fueron fuertes. Es más creo que hasta lo amaba pero también compartía mi corazón con Edward.

Me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado. Jacob me abrió la puerta para que bajara.

-bells, vamos?- me dijo él y me extendió la mano.

-si amor mío-le dije muy felizmente.

Me miro y me ayudo a bajar.

Antes de que comenzáramos a caminar me miro a los ojos y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Jasper que nos miraba nos chiflo para que vayamos.

-bells, creo que se está sobre pasando – me dijo Jasper al oído.

-no para nada, es más me hace bien-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Seguimos caminando y Alice nos abrió la puerta para entrar.

Desde afuera se escuchaba la música, Emmet habías puesto su grupo favorito.

-entren entren-dijo Alice.

Con Jacob la saludamos. Ella nos miro extrañada ya que íbamos agarrados de las manos. Entramos en la casa y todos nos observaban. Emmet se acerco y me abrazo. Y me levanto y me hizo girar. Estaba muy feliz, estaba con todos mis seres queridos y algunos desconocidos disfrutando de la fiesta.


	9. enterandome

Después de un largo rato de bailar con Jacob, mi madre René se acerco a preguntarme algo.

-hola bella, cariño, como la estas pasando-me dijo sonriendo.

-bien bien mama, a parte tengo la mejor compañía del mundo-dije y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza lo señale a Jacob.

-si ya veo. Y ustedes andan en algo?-dijo muy emocionada.

-si él y yo estamos comenzando una relación-dije.

Mi madre me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente. Luego se alejo y se dispuso a conversar con Esme. Las dos me miraban y sonreían. Esme era como mi segunda mama, ella me cuidaba tanto como mi verdadera mama.

Al instante Jacob se acerco y me tomo de la mano. Luego me jalo para que lo acompañara a caminar por el jardín, que quedaba prácticamente a lado del bosque, ya que la casa estaba prácticamente en medio de este.

-bella, quiero que formalicemos lo nuestro, quiero que mi familia y la tuya lo sepa-me dijo y cerro sus ojos esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-por supuesto, sería lo mejor-le dije, me convenía, yo iba a ser feliz y el también.

-ok, bueno, hablare un momento con tu padre.-dijo y se alejo de mi.

Me quede sola sentada en un banco que se encontraba en el jardín.

De pronto Edward salió de la casa pero esta vez venia solo, su bellísima novia Tania no se encontraba con él. El se paró a contemplar las estrellas, y luego de unos minutos me miro fijamente. Sentía como me miraba de arriba abajo, podía sentir como contemplaba mi vestido y sonreía.

-Isabella Swan-dijo y yo moví mi cabeza en dirección a él. Lo mire fijamente y a los ojos y luego comencé a contemplar su belleza, no podía ser que fuera tan bello, que me enloqueciera con solo oírlo hablar, que me enamorara cada sonrisa suya, que me estremeciera con cada una de su respiración y menos que me hiciera feliz que su corazón latiera sin cesar.

- Edward Anthony Cullen- me anime a decír.

-bueno veo que estamos de humor-dijo él y me regalo una de sus sonrisa mas torcida.

-si demasiado.-le conteste. El se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, me tomo una mano y me la acaricio tiernamente.

-y por qué tan buen humor? Por qué tanta felicidad?-dijo él y clavo sus ojos en los míos.

- porque hay alguien que me hace feliz-le dije y le regale mi mejor sonrisa.

Después de eso el me abrazo. Y me tomo por la barbilla. Otra vez clavo su mirada en la mía. Sus ojos café dorados me hipnotizaban, era hermosos y estaban llenos de ilusión, eso era lo que demostraba en ese momento. Sus ojos eran cálidos y demostraban amor también.

-y se puede saber quién es esa persona?-me dijo acercándose mas a mí.

Yo le dedique una larga sonrisa, no podía creer lo que Edward me estaba haciendo. Podía ser que él estaba enamorado de mí?. Mmm … no podía creerlo pero Jacob.

"Jacob" el, él estaba conmigo el me arreglo el corazón. Pero Edward, siempre me había gustado, el era mi amor.

Cuando me di cuenta, Edward se estaba acercando más a mí y estaba a punto de besarme pero a mí se me escapo un nombre.

-Jacob-le dije.

El me miro y luego se alejo. Parecía que trataba de reprimir algo, sus ojos demostraban frialdad, y rencor, también se notaban como duros y dolidos.

-ah cierto-dijo él con un atisbo de enojo y agrego-ese con el que te estuviste besuqueando en la puerta de tu casa- y al terminar de decir eso se marcho rápidamente de mi lado, del jardín y entro en la casa.

Yo quede atónita, que había sucedido, como sabía que yo había estado en la puerta de mi casa besándome con Jacob?

No aguante mas el enojo y me dispuse a caminar, comencé a adentrarme en el bosque hasta que me perdí. Había olvidado mi celular en la casa así que no tenia manera de volver y ni de avisar.

Trate de volver pero en tanta oscuridad solo logre perderme más adentro.


	10. primer beso

Después de lo que para mi fueron como dos horas, me sente sobre la raíz de un tronco y me quede allí. No podía ser que no se percataran de mi ausencia.

De tanto esperar me quede dormida. Soñé con Edward, soñé con su dulce beso que me habia perdido. Soñé con sus brazos rodeándome y con su voz llamándome.

-bella, bella, despierta-dijo una voz familiar. Era el , su rostro mostraba algo de aflicción y tristeza. Lo mire a los ojos y pude notar algo de alivio en ellos.

Me tomo en brazos y me beso en la frente. Sus suaves labios, perfectos como tallados a mano, me depositaron un suave y tierno beso en la frente.

-Isabella Swan, no sabes cuanto me has preocupado-dijo con una suave voz aterciopelada que me helo la sangre.

-lo siento yo solo me perdi-logre decirle.

-esta bien bella, solo me preocupaste, estabas afuera, me marche y cuando volvi no estabas,-me dijo y presiguio-te busque adentro y nadie te habia visto. Tu novio salió a buscarte por la calle. Jasper y yo vinimos al bosque y el resto se quedo en la casa esperando-concluyo.

"Tu novio" esa frase la dijo con desprecio, lo habia notado claro en su voz.

-Edward bajame, puedo caminar yo sola-le dije y le di una de mis sonrisas. El me deposito cuidadosamente en el suelo y me sonrio. Otra vez me abrazo y me levanto la barbilla y clavo su ojos en los mio.

-bella, no sabes lo mal que me puse, el solo pensar en tu desaparición me vuelve loco-me dijo. El acerco su cara a la mia hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Esta vez no me alejaría, esta vez me quedaría y probaría sus labios-pense.

El se acerco y me beso. Fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida, era tierno y a la vez apasionado. El me atraía cada vez mas hacia su cuerpo. Parecíamos estar pegados como por un iman. El se fue alejando despacio y se quedo mirándome, y de sus labios salió:

-no sabes cuanto tiempo te he esperado -concluyo con una amplia sonrisa.

-y tu no sabes el tiempo que he estado allí esperándote-le dije. Le regale mi mayor sonrisa.

Se volvió a acercar y me beso nuevamente.

Esta vez fuimos interrumpidos por un carraspeo. Era Jasper. Mi cara de felicidad cuando lo vi.

-eh no quiero ser aguafiestas pero… nos están esperando-dijo en tono serio y miro fijamente a Edward.

-si tiene razón-me dijo Edward. El me solto rápidamente.

Jazz se acerco a mi y me abrazo y me beso la frente. Luego dijo a mi oído:

-bella, ten cuidado, no quiero verte lastimada, recuerda a Jacob, el si te quiere y no te lastimaría-me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo hice un asentimiento y baje la mirada.


	11. de felicidad a tristeza

Fue tan perfecto, pero ahora debía volver a centrarme en Jacob.

Ya estábamos llegando otra vez a la casa. A mi encuentro salieron mis padres, mi hermana y toda la familia Cullen.

-bella, nos tenias preocupados-dijo mi mama muy afligida y ya me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-si bella, como nos preocupaste-dijo Esme casi sollozando.

-ya esta bien-dijo mi padre y prodiguio-si ya se que nos preocupo pero es grande y se sabe cuidar-

-es verdad –dije yo y les sonreí a todos.

Les pedi disculpas a todos y llame a Jacob por teléfono.

-hola jake, ya volvi.-le dije. Estaba un poco asustada por su reacción.

-bella swan, donde diablos estabas?-dijo furioso.

-oh jake lamento haberte preocupado pero me perdi en el bosque-logre decir.

-esta bien, pero que hacias allí?-dijo el.

-nada, Sali a caminar y me perdi-le dije, tenias algo de verdad pero ignore los motivos.

-bueno, nos vemos en la escuela entonces, un beso-me dijo y colgó.

Cuando termine de hablar con Jacob recibi un mensaje de texto de Edward. El mensaje decía:

"Bella, espero que alguna vez se vuelva a repetir ese beso tan perfecto. Perfecto como vos. Yo te he amado desde hace mucho y aun lo sigo haciendo pero estamos separados por dos personas, Jacob y Tania. Deseo que alguna vez podamos estar juntos de verdad."

El mensaje me dejo pensando y casi me caigo por quedar en shock. Si no fuera por jazz que iba detrás mio de seguro caia al piso.

La verda que mi vida no podía ir mejor.

Después de unos veinte minutos escuchando charlas de adultos mis padres decidieron que ya era hora de marcharnos.

Me despedi de mis padrinos, luego de Emmet , le siguió Alice y por ultimo Edward. El deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla y luego me sonrio.

Salimos directo a casa. El camino se me hizo largo e interminable.

Estaba un poco cansada pero quería hablar con Jasper, el era como mi psicólogo personal.

Cuando llegamos a casa, le pedi a Jasper que durmiera conmigo en mi habitación para que puedieramos charlar tranquilamente.

El acepto con gusto ya que tenia un par de cosas para decirme.

-bella, yo no quiero ser malo pero como tu hermano mayor te recomiendo que te alejes de Edward.-dijo el en tono serio.

Como siempre lo habia hecho el me cuidaba y no le gustaba que me hicieran daño asi que me parecía común lo que Jasper me decía.

-si jazz tiene razón pero solo quería vivir el momento, quería saber que se sentía, tantos años espere para esto, ahora se me da, pero estoy de novia y se me complica todo.-dije, no sabia bien que hacer, para eso habia traido a Jasper.

Una lagrima cayo por mi rostro, trate de disimularlo pero jazz se dio cuanta enseguida.

-bella, no quiero que llores y menos por Edward.-me dijo muy triste.

-esta bien-le dije-tengo algo para mostrarte- y saque mi celular.

Le mostre el mensaje y quedo realmente shockeado al igual que yo cuando lo lei.

-bella, esto esta…mmm…no encuentro las palabras-dijo el.

-sii, yo también.-despues de eso nos pusimos a descansar. Dormimos y al otro dia estábamos re pila. Nos levantamos muy temprano y salimos a pasear. Luego de eso volvimos y me encerre en mi pieza a leer un rato. Estaba leyendo un libro de vampiros, mi seres tenebrosos favoritos.

A veces los envidiaba, su vida, necesitaban ocultarse y mantenerse lejos, solo acercarse para alimentarse y nada mas. Esa seria una vida explendida pero no podría vivir sin mi familia, a pesar de todo, ellos eran mi debilidad.


	12. Estallido de sentimientos

Habría pasado una hora desde que puse la canción "posibbility" de Likke Li, esa canción me encantaba y era perfecta para mi estado de ánimo. Estaba pensando en lo fácil que fue para romeo matarse por el amor de su vida y en que le envidiaba a Julieta su belleza. Estaba tan ensimismada que si Jasper no abría la puerta yo no me daba cuenta de que estaba tocándola para pasar.

-bella, me asustaste, no contestabas, hay visitas, son Edward y Alice-dijo-tratare de no dejarte sola con el-

-no hace falta Jasper, está bien tu ve con Alice- me levante de mi cama y me arregle.

El había ido en busca de los chicos.

Creo que habría tardado 15 segundos en vestirme, digamos que no me puse mi mejor ropa así que cuando entro en la habitación Alice hizo un mohín por mi vestimenta.

-bella, no puede ser que te vistas tan mal cada vez mas.-me miro con cara de enojo-donde está la toda la buena ropa que Esme te ha regalado?- pero no me dejo contestar que ya ella misma se respondía.

-de seguro la tenes archivada en el fondo del placar-y puso cara de pocos amigos.

-bueno Alice que yo sepa, uno cuando llega, saluda-le dije respondiendo a su enojo.

-si si, bueno a ver déjame que te ayude con la ropa-me dijo y se puso a escarbar mi armario.

Saco mucha ropa de la cual eligió una blusa azul marino y una pollera negra. Luego me empujo hacia el baño y me obligo a cambiarme.

Mientras que estaba en el baño, escuche como ingresaban dos personas más, de seguro eran Edward y Jasper.

Desde allí dentro pude escuchar como conversaban y como Edward preguntaba por mí:

-oye Alice, que le hiciste a bella que no se encuentra en esta habitación-dijo él en tono divertido.

-está en el baño arreglándose, estaba hecha un desastre. La tuve que obligar a cambiarse-dijo ella y luego se dirigió a jazz. – y a ti también te hace falta un cambio de vestuario, que te parece si nos subimos a tu hermoso auto y nos dirigimos al shopping?-

-mmm…Alice no sé, preferiría quedarme en casa cuidando de bella-le dijo.

-pero amor, ella estará con Edward, no pasara nada malo-le dijo esta.

Estaba claro que Edward quería quedar a solas conmigo y que se lo había pedido a Alice.

-Alice, yo se que sería divertido, pero y si mejor vamos todos.-dijo Jasper. También era claro que él no quería eso.

-bueno, está bien.-dijo Alice.

Cuando termino de decir eso, yo Salí del baño. Jasper hizo un gesto como de sorpresa, Alice puso una cara de feliz cumpleaños al ver que cumplía con lo pedido y Edward quedo boquiabierto, parecía no tener palabras. Me acerque a él y lo salude.

-hola Edward-le dije y deposite un suave beso en su mejilla derecha.

-hee, hola bella, esta bellísima hoy-dijo y continuo-no es que no estuvieras bella ayer o los otros días.-

-ed, mejor cá dijo Alice.

Yo tome una campera de cuero negro que estaba en el armario, una de las tantas prendas que Esme me había regalado.

-buena elección bella, veo que vas mejorando-dijo Alice ya saliendo de mi habitación y empujando a Jasper fuera también. A continuación de esto cerró la puerta y me dejo con Edward allí dentro.

-bella,-dijo él.

-si Edward?-le inquirí yo.

El se acerco a mí, me tomo entre sus brazos y me estrecho contra él. Yo lo rodee con mis brazos y lo apreté más contra mí.

-bella, eres muy importante para mí y lo sabes-dijo él.

-y tu para mi Edward-le dije yo y empecé a recordar lo que había hablado con jazz, yo había faltado a mi palabra.

El levanto mi rostro y lo acuno en sus manos, luego de esto me beso apasionadamente. Yo se lo seguí pero después de un corto minuto, lo aparte de mí.

-Edward, yo te amo pero me lastimas haciendo esto-le dije.

-te lastimo?, porque?-dijo él.

-porque tu sales con Tania y yo estoy con Jacob. Porque yo siempre te ame pero tú siempre preferiste otro tipo de mujeres. Porque no me puedes pertenecer, y porque verte con otra me lastima-le dije y lo solté y me desprendí de sus brazos.

Me aleje y abrí la puerta. Allí estaba Alice parada delante de esta y sin permitir que Jasper entre. Yo la mire y luego pose mis ojos en los de Jasper que leyó mi rostro consternado y supo lo que me ocurría.


End file.
